dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Village
Background Sitting on the western shore of Lake Calenhad, the village of Redcliffe is so named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Redcliffe is located in the western hills of Ferelden. It once served as a strategic point between Orzammar and Ferelden when the humans of Ferelden feared dwarven invasion. The village around the castle grew and until the arling was as much a powerful settlement as anything ruled by a bann or a teyrn. The heraldric symbol for Redcliffe is a tower on a red cliff. Arl Eamon, King Cailan's favorite uncle, is the current Arl of Redcliffe. Alistair and Ser Jory, two of the game's companions, are from Redcliffe. Characters *Tomas: He is standing on the bridge when you first enter the village. He will bring you to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan Guerrin. He will also run up to you when you try to leave the village before the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, asking you to stay and help. *Murdock: He is standing at the village square, talking to him is needed for the quest A Village Under Siege. While not needed, it is handy when you talk to him before going inside the other houses in the village. *Ser Perth and a few knights in front of the windmill. *Doomsayer: Near the Blacksmith's Store. After A Village Under Siege *Bann Teagan Guerrin: Near the Windmill. After A Village Under Siege *Knight-Commander Harrith: Near the Windmill. Involved in A Gift of Silence. After A Village Under Siege Special Objects *'No Swimming' sign which gives the codex entry for Lake Calenhad. *Chanter's Board outside the Village Chantry After A Village Under Siege *Blackstone Irregulars quest box outside the Village Chantry After A Village Under Siege *Mages’ Collective bag near the lake. After A Village Under Siege Containers *Deathroot (5 total.) *Wooden Crate (2 total) containing some random loot. *Barrel containing some random loot. *Chest containing some random loot. *Andraste’s Grace for Leliana can be found at the Windmill (near the tree) *Wine for Wynne can be obtained (for Lloyd for 0 ) from Bella in the tavern, after you've convinced Lloyd to help defend the village. Involved In *A Village Under Siege *The Attack at Nightfall Approval Changes *After agreeing to help Murdock: Leliana +1. *Forcing Lloyd and Berwick to fight: Sten +4 and +2 respectively. *Promising to search for Valena in the Castle: Sten and Morrigan -5. Leliana +1 and Wynne +4. *Kissing Kaitlyn after returning Bevin to her: Leliana -10. *When speaking to Bann Teagan and offering your help to defend the village. **Sten will argue it is pointless to do so: high enough persuasion skill may gain a +2 change, otherwise it drops -2 points. **Alistair, Oghren and Leliana +2 automatically for agreeing. **Morrigan -5: she says it's a battle the villagers cannot win, this can not be prevented. Exits *Blacksmith's Store *House *Chantry *Windmill *General Store *Tavern *Kaitlyn's Home *Dwyn's Home *World Map Notes *Entering the village with Alistair will trigger a conversation with The Warden about Alistair's Family history if his approval is high enough. *Entering the village will add a Codex Entry for Redcliffe. References category: Locations Category:villages Category:Origins locations Category:Ferelden